


Stay

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ 'I should have had that pole, not you! I should have beaten you!' He yelled. Anyone else would have found the look on Kimi’s face terrifying, but Sebastian knew the anger wasn’t actually directed at him. Still, angry Kimi wasn’t something he dealt with very often, so he was a little out of his depts when the Finn fell quiet, still staring at him with that angry snarl on his face."Or, the one where Kimi's qualifying went like shit and Sebastian goes to comfort him, no matter how angry Kimi seems.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped for Kimi to take pole today, sadly that didn't happen :/  
> Anyways, fluff and cuddles ahead :)  
> Requests very welcome!  
> Cheers!

Sebastian worried his lip between his teeth as he walked over to Kimi’s hotel room. He had been extremely happy with his own qualifying results, but knew the Finn was deeply disappointed, with every right to be so. 

He wanted to comfort Kimi, even though he wasn’t sure the Finn would allow him to do so. He felt that was the kind of thing he had to do as a teammate, as a friend, as a- Sebastian honestly wasn’t sure what they were anymore. They had slept together a couple of times, and Sebastian could always go to Kimi for comfort or a hug, but they had never put a label on it, never said anything to each other that would show how they felt. Sebastian cared deeply about the Finn, but he wasn’t too certain Kimi felt the same way. 

He waited for a moment before Kimi’s door, hesitating one last time whether this was a good idea. He then knocked softly and waited, not wanting to wake Kimi if he was already asleep. After a long moment, the door did open, Kimi giving him a weary look. 

“Hi…” Sebastian said softly. Kimi didn’t answer but opened the door further, disappearing into the room again. Sebastian followed after him, closing the door behind them. 

Kimi was standing near the window, his back turned to Sebastian. Seb walked over, placing his hand on Kimi’s back. Kimi tensed but then sighed, his shoulder dropping slightly. He still didn’t speak. Sebastian glanced at him, but the Finn’s eyes were focussed on the window.

“I’m sorry your qualifying went like that.” Sebastian said softly. Kimi shook his head.

“I should have had pole.” He muttered, an angry frown on his face. Sebastian pulled his hand away and nodded.

“It was a mistake, it can happen…” he wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“It was a stupid mistake, I should have done better.” Kimi’s voice was growing louder, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. Sebastian stayed quiet as Kimi turned to him, glaring at him.

“I should have had that pole, not you! I should have beaten you!” He yelled. Anyone else would have found the look on Kimi’s face terrifying, but Sebastian knew the anger wasn’t actually directed at him. Still, angry Kimi wasn’t something he dealt with very often, so he was a little out of his depts when the Finn fell quiet, still staring at him with that angry snarl on his face. 

Sebastian hesitated but then moved towards him. Kimi tensed, but didn’t push him away as Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kimi’s waist, resting his head against the older man’s shoulder. Kimi breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. Eventually, almost hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Seb’s back, pressing his face into the German’s hair with a small shudder. Sebastian hummed, nuzzling the side of Kimi’s neck. Kimi sighed.

“I’m sorry, shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” He murmured against Sebastian’s hair. 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Sebastian answered. He rubbed his hand over Kimi’s back, smiling slightly when he felt the Finn relax under his touch. Eventually, Kimi pulled away.

“Stay?” he murmured, looking a little embarrassed. Sebastian smiled softly.

“Of course.” He answered. Kimi gave him a hint of a smile in return, walking over to the bed, stifling a yawn. Sebastian followed after him, toeing off his shoes before sliding in under the covers. Kimi turned onto his side, smiling at Seb as the German moved a little closer. Sebastian grinned as Kimi’s fingers tenderly brushed over his cheek. Kimi wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s waist, pulling him closer to brush his lips over the German’s. Sebastian huffed in surprise, Kimi not being the one to initiate any type of contact between them very often, but kissed back, sighing into the kiss. 

“Thanks.” Kimi murmured, pulling away. “For… This.” Kimi grimaced. Sebastian chuckled, he knew the Finn wasn’t very expressive in his words, but he didn’t care. He knew Kimi and understood what he was trying to say. Kimi rolled onto his back, pulling Sebastian against his side. Sebastian contently snuggled closer, feeling Kimi’s arms wrap around him again. Sebastian reached out to link their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over Kimi’s knuckles until the Finn’s breathing evened out. 

“I love you Kimi.” He whispered ever so softly when he was certain Kimi was asleep. He closed his eyes, comfortable in Kimi’s hold. Suddenly, Kimi shifted slightly beneath him, Sebastian’s eyes fluttering open as Kimi pressed a soft kiss to his nose.

“I love you too Seb.”


End file.
